1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of containers. In particular the present invention relates to a container for storing fluids used with motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Plastic containers are used for storage due to their durability and lightweight nature. Polyolefin and Polyethylene terephthalate (PET) are used in the construction many of today's containers. Polyolefin and PET containers are lightweight, inexpensive, recyclable and manufacturable in large quantities.
Fluids used with motor vehicles, in particular oil, traditionally come packaged in a container having handle with a through hole located on one sidewall. The handle exists to permit pouring of the container contents into a receptacle located on a vehicle. The typical packaging used for oil today uses plastic in its construction however the location and formation of the handle, as well as other structural features of the typical oil container restrict the full potential that can be achieved with a plastic container in terms of storage and decreased environmental impact.
An increasing focus on having environmentally friendly containers is making the traditional type of oil container less appealing. Having a container that is able to hold more oil while using less material than traditional containers is highly desirable in a marketplace becoming sensitive to environmental impact. In addition to the environmental impact of a container, the ability of a container to limit the shelf space occupied is important in making the container desirable for stores that sell these products.
Therefore there is a need in the field to provide a container for storing motor vehicle fluid that is environmentally friendlier and more amenable to marketing concerns such as shelving space than existing containers.